


Reunited

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [18]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker has returned from a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Lily was getting ready for bed after putting Kristopher and Audrey to bed. 

Harley was in her room, probably doing something other than sleeping. 

Instead of slipping on a tank top like she usually did, Lily grabbed one of the Joker’s button-up shirts. 

He’d been gone for the last three days on a job (which she and Harley weren’t allowed to go on) and she was starting to miss him. 

Lily sipped the button-up over her head and took in the scent.

It smelled like him. 

She crawled in bed and curled up on her side of the bed.

* * *

Lily awoke to kisses being placed her neck and a hand pressing into her stomach. Her hand settled over the one on her stomach as she leaned her head back. 

“I’ve missed you, princess”, the Joker purred in her ear.

In second, she was on her back and the Joker was leaning over her. 

Lily stared into his crystal blue eyes before leaning up and kissing him. 

The Joker hummed into her mouth. He had missed her lips against his. He lowered himself onto her, holding himself up on one hand as he kissed her. His other hand slipped into her hair, lightly gripping it in his fist.

Lily whined into his mouth. 

He smirked and pulled away. “Did my princess miss me?” he asked her.

She nodded, out of breath. 

He trailed kisses from her neck down to the neckline of the shirt. He unbuttoned the first button, kissing the now exposed skin. 

Lily was panting by the time he reached the end of the buttons. 

The Joker thought she looked delicious. 

The way her cheeks were flushed, the way her breasts rose and fell with every breath she took. 

He slunk up her body, placing his lips on hers again. 

Lily’s fingernails dug into his shoulders and back.

Their kisses gradually went from passionate to slow and sweet. 

The Joker pulled away from Lily and stroked her face. “You’re glowing”, he murmured. 

She had given birth to Audrey more than 6 months ago, but she still had that motherly glow. 

It almost made him want another one with her. 

Lily smiled at him and tucked some neon green hair behind his ear and pecked him on the lips.

“How are they?” he asked her. 

Lily always thought it was sweet how that was his first real question out of his mouth when he returned from jobs. “They’re good. They miss you”, she told him. 

The Joker got ready to get up when Lily grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t wake them. It took me and Harley forever to get Kris down. He was just so excited that you were coming home soon and Audrey was being fussy. You can see them in the morning”, she told him.

The Joker lay down next to Lily and she set her head on his chest. His hand traced her spine.

“I’m glad you’re home”, she told him, “Harley will be happy to see you”. 

The Joker rolled his eyes.

Sometimes it irritated him having both Quinzel sisters under one roof when he really only wanted one. 

But without Harley, Lily would be left alone with the children. Harley could provide both help and protection for them.

“Lily?” he asked her, but Lily was already fast asleep again. The Joker wrapped his arm around Lily and covered them both up with the duvet. 

It was good to be home again.


End file.
